Serpent Hunt
"Serpent Hunt" '''is the 10th episode of season 3 and 62nd overall. ''"Hunt or be hunted."''' Official Description As the Turtles search for Karai, they are forced to deal with a city filled with Kraangdroids as well as Anton Zeck and Ivan Steranko. Plot The episode starts with some Kraangdroids patroling the street, while Ivan Steranko watches from a corner. Then Ivan heads into their hideout where Anton Zeck is also hiding. Zeck complains that they need to leave the city and that their food supplies are very low. Steranko agrees, but escaping is nearly impossible since the city is heavily guarded by Kraangdroids. Zeck fears that if they get captured, they may get mutated. But Steranko refuses to get mutated and has a plan to get out of New York . They will find and capture Karai so that they can make a deal with Shredder: They will trade her to for a safe passage out of the city. Over at Antonio’s Pizza-Rama, Michelangelo, April and Splinter clean and tidy up their new temporary home. Mikey then notices that Splinter is obviously preoccupied, though he simply says that his thoughts are elsewhere. While at the back of the building, Donnie is busy working on a retro-mutagen to transform April’s dad, Karai, and other affected people back into humans, but it’s not ready yet. Just then, Leo, Raph and Casey return from a stealth mission from the old lair. They got some chemicals for Donnie’s experiments, a TV for Mikey and Splinter’s family picture. As he looks at it, the Turtles’ sensei remarks that his family can’t be complete without his daughter with him. Everyone resolves to find her, and when Raph mentions that she might have been captured by the Foot or the Kraang, Splinter says he saw her on the streets recently, but he was not in his right mind at the time and couldn’t help her. The Turtles are ready to start the search now, though Leo tells April and Casey they need to stay behind. Meanwhile over at his lair, Shredder is also looking for Karai, and he’s not happy that Fishface and Rahzar have been unable to bring Karai in. He threatens to turn them over to the Tiger Claw if they can’t get the job done. Aided by a DNA tracker that Donnie has whipped up, the Turtles are able to find some snake scales (which Mikey unfortunately mistakes for potato chips). Zeck and Steranko find Karai first, but the Turtles show up in the nick of time, and fight. During the battle, Steranko lines up a shot at Karai with a tranquilizer gun, but Raph knocks him off-balance and he misses. The shot spooks Karai enough to make her flee the scene, and the Turtles have to sneak past a host of Kraang forces before they track her to a warehouse. Kraang droids make it inside the building, too, but Karai makes short work of them. The boys try talking to Karai, and when she sees Leo, she’s able to focus long enough to transform back from snake creature to something close to human. Leo asks her to return with them, but she says it’s too dangerous. Just then, Fishface and Rahzar arrive, stunning Karai with a taser and keeping the Turtles at bay with a poisonous smoke bomb. The mutants get Karai out to a motorcycle outside the warehouse, but while they bicker over who should get to turn her over to Shredder, Zeck sneaks up and steals the bike with Karai still on it. Zeck brought Karai to Steranko. He then calls Shredder to arrange a meeting at the docks. Unknown to them, one of Donnie’s cyborg roach on his shoulder, allowing the Turtles to eavesdrop and hear the plan. Over at the docks, the meeting goes down as scheduled. Zeck and Steranko proposing a safe passage out of the city in exchange for Karai. Shredder, who arrives with Fishface and Rahzar as backup, says he doesn’t make deals, but might make an exception in this case. Of course the Turtles are waiting nearby, and Leo offers that if they let Karai go, he’ll let all of them leave alive. The Turtles are battling Shredder while Steranko and Zeck tag-teaming against Fishface and Rahzar. Amidst the chaos, Leo is able to free Karai from her restraints, telling her to leave. She points to the east of the city and said the word “comet” before escaping into the ocean. Meanwhile, Shredder orders Rahzar and Fishface to bring Zeck and Steranko to Stockman, insisting that someone must pay for what has taken place tonight. The two of them are brought to Stockman's lab, where it is revealed that Stockman has prepared warthog and rhinoceros DNA for use in mutating Zeck and Steranko. Rahzar and Fishface poke fun at the unfortunate duo over their "choices" of mutation, with Fishface sarcastically commenting about the "excellent" DNA that has been selected for them and Rahzar laughing hysterically that Zeck will be turned into a warthog. The two frantically beg Shredder for mercy, Zeck yelling that he's too handsome to be a mutant and Steranko referencing their "friendship" and claiming he'd be more useful as a human than a mutant. Their pleas are not heeded, and the two are mutated shortly. The episode ends with Zeck and Steranko bellowing into the sky in pain, confusion, and anger at being turned into "freaks". Debuts *Bebop *Rocksteady Splinter's Wisdom Trivia * The ending of the episode is revealed as a sneak preview in the 2014 NYCC, but in an incomplete story draft animatics. *It is revealed that Donnie had somehow made more Retromutagen. *Karai can control changing from snake to human. She also gives out a hint where she might be at, Karai said she will be at a place called Comet, and pointed to the east of the city. * This is the fourth time the Turtles have fought Shredder. * Anton Zeck and Ivan Steranko returned and mutated into a warthog and a black rhino named now Bebop and Rocksteady. * Karai did not reunite with Master Splinter and his family and instead went into the sea and said ''"Comet........Comet!". Quotes * "I don't wanna be a mutant, I'm too handsome! The ladies love me!"-Anton Zeck * "Can we talk about this, G!?" (to Fishface before being pushed into the mutagen)"-Anton Zeck * "Oh no, look at me! I'm a dang warthog!"-Anton Zeck * "They've turned us into FREAKS!!!"-Anton Zeck * "Anton Zeck is first, for stealing the Kuro Kabuto""-Shredder * "OH No! My Head Me"-Ivan Steranko * "It's okay Karai. It's me, mikey. Your brother"-Mikey * Leo...... Help me, pleassssse!"-Karai * "Karai"-Master Splinter * "It's TV!"-Mikey * "Mother Russia!!"- Steranko * "Leo? No Your Dangerous-Karai * Comet....Comet..... -Karai Errors * The Starts of The Episode The Kraang Walking in The Night and in The Promo Return to The City is Walking in The Morning. * When Leo tries to reach Karai back to her normal self he appears reflecting in her snake eyes, but the reflection is not inverted, the straps for his katanas appear in the same position. Gallery Bebop realizing his fate..jpg|Zeck scared of his fate as a mutant. Steranko.jpg|Steranko with grenade. Splimter looking at his past.jpg Bebop and rocksteady 2012.jpg|Bebop and Rocksteady tmnt-310-clip-1x1.jpg ReturnToTheCityTurtlesOnTheDock.jpeg SerpentHuntLeoBeatingShredder.jpg|Leo attacking The Shredder. KaraiAndDonnie.jpg TurtlesLookingForKarai.jpg KaraiAndDonnie.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-02-01-17h32m22s184.jpg 5mx67soo6sky.jpg|Zombies of The Kraang tmnt-310-full-episode-4x3.jpg Dfgh.png|Stockmanzzzz! tmp_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 62 - Serpent Hunt - dubbed-scene.com_2_7612981936704184.jpg|Leo and karai Videos Category:Episodes Category:The Show Category:Season 3 Category:Leo Themed Episode